Yo era el fuego
by Mia.Balzac
Summary: Yo Ginevra Weasley, creo que me convertí en cobarde. Siempre me vanaglorie de ser en parte salvaje, indomable decía y me reía, pero. . . eso ya no existía. Yo no existía. Yo ya no estaba.


Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje, ni de Harry Potter, ni nada. Tooooodo es de Jk Rowling . - Salvo ésta idea-

Esto es simplemente amor al arte.

* * *

><p>Yo era fuego . . . .<p>

Me sentía en llamas.

Furiosa.

Dolida.

Pero más que nada decepcionada.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Llevábamos un tiempo juntos, eramos una pareja formal, sin besos a escondidas ni caricias culpables. Pero . . . ¿por qué aún sentía que estaba escondida? Últimamente me sentía acorralada, casi un pájaro sin alas en una jaula cada vez más y más pequeña.

El motivo, ya no estaba la misma emoción de antaño, ya no tenía ese gusano bailando dentro mío cuando le veía - sí, dije gusano . . . las mariposas creo que nunca llegaron, al menos así siento es ahora.- Estaba decepcionada de todo. ¿Cuando se torció todo que se volvió irreparable?

La verdad no lo sé, pero creo que tampoco quiero saberlo. Me avergonzaría de mi misma aún más.

Cedí en tantas cosas con tal de verle sonreír, de ver esos ojos que alguna vez me miraron como si fuera el tesoro más grande del universo y que ahora no se levantaban ni siquiera cuando le cogía del mentón. Creo que me convertí en cobarde.

Siempre me vanaglorie de ser en parte salvaje, indomable decía y me reía, pero. . . eso ya no existía.

**Yo no existía. Ya no estaba. **

Y me necesitaba.

Dios cómo me necesitaba de regreso.

Así que cerré los ojos y solté todo, todo aquello que me dolía, todas aquellas cosas que me hirieron, lo que pedí y que no se me entregó lo reclamé aún sabiendo que no estaría disponible para mí. Y aún cuando me partí en dos al hacerlo, sentí que una parte de mí volvía, pequeña y diminuta pero volvía y cogí fuerzas de donde no había y dije esas palabras.

-_"Eres libre... Es lo que querías ¿no?"_.- Y sonreí para no llorar.

No le permitiría ese lujo. Ya no.

No es que fuera malo me viera hacerlo, pero simplemente mi orgullo estaba floreciendo otra vez y clamaba a gritos que no me olvidase de él. Y no lo hice.

Quizás fui fría, hiriente quién sabe, quizás herí más yo a él, que él con sus prioridades y su orden en donde no esta yo

1.- Salvar el mundo

2.- Salvar a alguien

3.- Salvar a alguien más

4.- Salvar al amigo de alguien más

5.- ...Pues ya no tengo a nadie a quién salvar, pero buscaré a otra persona para salvar.

.

.

.

.

Y así mil cosas antes de estar yo, si es que podía decir que lo estaba.

No puedo evitar reír un poco de lo bruta que fuí. Pienso que tal vez el temor de perderle definitivamente me hacia tratar de sobrellevar todo, ser fuerte; pero en verdad ya no quería serlo, deseaba que me abrazacen y me dijeran ¿que tal el día? Y yo me perdiera entre los brazos soltando todo lo malo y lo bueno sin parecer una niña quejona, sin parecer necesitada de atención, simplemente recibirla sin suspiros cansados.

Y sentí el vacío de perder algo que amabas.

No luchó** por mí**.

No lo intentó.

Luchó por todos y cada una de las causas que conocía e inclusive en aquellas que sabía eran perdidas. Más no por mí.

. . . Y me odié.

Me odié porque pese a todo seguía amándole.

Pero ya no podía seguir **fingiendo** que no dolía.

Y deseé haber callado.

Pero aún así como vino ese impulso de arrepentimiento, me alegré de no haberlo hecho. Por fin veía a quién tenía en frente a mí. Al niño que sobrevivió.. . . . que sobrevivió para estar solo por no poder confiar.

Sentí lástima.

Tanta, que dolía.

**Y lloré**, me permití llorar.

No por mí, sino por él.

Y mi orgullo no se sintió herido.

Mi orgullo me **aplaudió**.

. .

.

Ya han pasado meses desde que nos separamos, no puedo decir que le olvidé, hay personas que simplemente están tan dentro tuyo que son imposibles de borrar. Sólo puedes aprender a vivir sin ellos.

No espero volver a su lado. Creo que todo fue tal como lo dijo ese escritor latino Gabriel García Marquéz ... Era crónica de una muerte anunciada.

Dos personalidades diferentes que se encandilaron.

Se dañaron dentro de sus propias diferencias, aun cuando disfrutaban todas sus similitudes.

Lamenté no ser capaz de entrar en su ser, conocerle a cabalidad y leer sus pensamientos sin necesidad de estar juntos. Pero creo que más que nada lo lamentaba por él, tenía esa insana necesidad de ayudarle aún cuando significará **hundirme** y perder parte de mí, **mi esencia**, apagarme.

Y luego recordaba que lo hice.

Me apagué.

Me perdí por él.

Y a él no le importó.

No le importaba ya.

Y eso me hacía hervir la sangre.

**Me hacía recordar**.

. .

.

Luego de la ira y del fuego en mi ser me embargaban, que sentía quemar mi piel de dolor y deseos de desgarrarme por dentro hasta destruirme, abría los ojos y me levantaba una vez más y me recordaba a mí misma cuanto valía.

Cuanto hice y cuando sacrifiqué por la felicidad ajena, aun cuando significase la ruina mi propia ruina. Cuando pensé que no podía haber sido más tonta. Recordé algo tan importante que quise desaparecer.

Algo que yo había olvidado

Y ... es que no puedes sanar a quién no desea sanar.

Y volví a llorar, lloré hasta que recordé algo. . .

.

Recordé quién soy

**Ginevra Weasley**

Recordé que hacía

Vivía

Recordé que como era.

Y yo era **libre** . . . como el **fuego**

**YO** era el fuego.

Y ya **nada** me apagaría.

. .

.

* * *

><p>Pequeño drabble que nació en una tarde tranquila.<p>

Espero les haya gustado.

**Mia~**


End file.
